Unintended
by theromancewriter
Summary: During Jacob's travels to Canada, he comes to a small town in Northern Saskatchewan. What if he imprinted on a girl there? What if he brought her back to La Push and Forks? How would Bella handle it? Would she hurt Edward? How would the girl feel?
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: **I do not own any characters that were created by Stephenie Meyer. I do own my own characters and my plot. So please do not steal anything from me.

I sighed and looked around the dark field that I was standing in. I hated open spaces. Dark open spaces were even worse.  
Why had he left me here of all places? He knew I hated open spaces. I looked around and shivered, the night air was starting to seep through my thin cardigan. This was starting to become cruel, torturous even. I shivered again, and pulled my cardigan tighter around me. I didn't dare move. I knew he would be able to find me if I left but I wasn't going to.  
I looked at my watch and swore under my breath. It had only been a minute since he had left. I was supposed to wait four minutes. That's what he had told me when he left "I'll be back before you know it. Five minutes that's it." He had whispered in his cool voice and than had disappeared into the night.

So there I stood amongst the tall grass in the middle of the night and tried desperately to think of something soothing. I couldn't let my imagination run wild on me. I would go crazy within four minutes if I started thinking about what might be out there in the darkness. Besides him.  
I started to sing to myself. I knew that if I made it through an entire song than I could look forward to his return. Four minutes, that's how long a song was.  
I couldn't let my mind wander. Keep singing. I screamed in my head.  
I looked at my watch and instead of singing I kept track of the seconds passing. I began counting down.

Three Minutes.

Two Minutes.

One Minute.

Where was he?

**Note: **I still haven't decided who the guy she is waiting for. This is not Bella but my own character. So I have two questions that need answers that I am hoping you could help me with. Who should she be waiting for Edward or Jacob? And what she her name be? Something unique preferably.

Thank you and please Review!


	2. Leaves

I looked at the paper that was laying on the kitchen table in front of me

I looked at the paper that was lying on the kitchen table in front of me. As my eyes wondered over the front page I didn't notice the headline **Wolf Sightings outside of City Limits.** It seemed sort of normal to me. I lived in a small city in Northern Saskatchewan and we had many wolf sightings each year. Why should this one be any different?  
I took another sip of my almost cold coffee and forced myself to swallow. My alarm clock buzzed twice and I sighed. I put the paper down beside my cold coffee cup and forced myself off the chair and into the hallway. Putting on my jacket, I heard a snore come from the living room and I stuck my head through the doorway. Seeing my older brother passed out on the couch, snoring. I rolled my eyes and quickly left a note, telling him where I was. I knew he wouldn't even notice I was gone but just in case his personality changed. I slipped on my converse and took a step out into the cold August air.

The drive to the RCMP station wasn't long. It was just outside city limits and I watched the forest pass as I drove closer. I pulled into my parking spot and saw a poster hanging on the bulletin board outside the door. **WARNING YOU'RE IN WOLF COUNTRY!**  
I couldn't believe that they were going this crazy over one wolf. We had seen an entire pack just a few years ago and now the whole city was going crazy for just one wolf.  
I opened the door of the station and smiled as the warmth from the heaters hit me and seeped through my rain jacket.

"Good morning Bill." I greeted the Head RCMP. He smiled at me from his desk and replied with "Morning Teagan. There's fresh coffee on the table."

I got myself a cup of coffee and sipped it as I went to my desk. Taking off my jacket and hanging it up on the back of my chair. I clicked the power button on my computer and ran my hand through my hair as I heard the low hum of the fan in the back of the computer.  
My eyes drifted out the window, and a small smile came across my face. It was beautiful this time of year. Just when the leaves began to turn to a dark shade of red or yellow. It was my favorite time of year and it was coming early. Usually mid August, it was still semi warm out and the leaves didn't usually start to turn until the beginning of September. But I wasn't going to complain. It just meant that I could enjoy my favorite season for longer.

The day flew by very quickly. And soon it was just me in the small brick building. I loved this time of day. When all the officers had gone home to their families and it was just me. I turned on some music and began to finish with my paper work. As the person that looked after the environment in the little provincial park I had much more paper work than the officers I shared an office with.  
My eyes drifted out the window again as a quiet acoustic guitar song came out my computers speakers and I found myself drawn to the window. I looked out, my hands cupping my coffee cup as I noticed a silhouette in the forest. I gasped as I realized it was a person, and I watched as they stumbled through the woods as if they had hurt their leg. I swallowed and rushed to the door. I opened it and ran to the edge of the woods. As I watched the person stumble closer and finally into the twilight. I swallowed and looked over the boy who looked to be two years younger than me but I knew that if we stood beside each other he would tower over me.  
I watched in horror as he fell and screamed out in pain. I rushed to his side and looked over him. He was completely naked, and he looked at me.

"My name is Teagan."

His eyes wondered my face, and he looked at me with a look I had never seen before.

"Jacob. Jacob Black." He whispered to me before passing out.

**Authors Note: **I hope everyone enjoyed this. Thank you to HermioneandMarcus for the review! Keep reviewing everyone!! It makes me want to write more.


End file.
